


Fate Shuffled

by michelous



Category: Asa Shigure, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Anime 2006), Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Lisianthus, Mayumi Thyme, Shuffle! & Related Fandoms, 機神咆吼デモンベイン | Kishin Houkou Demonbane
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Demon/Human Relationships, Dimension Travel, F/M, Goddesses, Harems, Magic, Multi, Non-Human Humanoid Society, flaskback, harem route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous
Summary: in a world which a gate between the realm of humans, gods, demons and magi live how will a shirou still unsure of his past deal with the king of demons and king of gods both wanting him to marry their daughters
Relationships: Emiya Shirou & Tohsaka Rin, Shirou x asa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. chapter 1 – demon fiancé and god fiancé

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an idea I came up with due to shuffle 2 coming. The plan is what if different kinds of demons and gods enter the world after the fourth holy grail war and a shirou without memories of his past deals with them 
> 
> I have the pairing in my head, and it will be revealed when I add the cover for this story but that won't be till, I add later chapters of this. Which likely won't be until after I get caught up on shirou muyo hearts. That will likely be in the summer 
> 
> This chapter will cover about the first few episodes of the anime and be lots of world building 
> 
> I will shift through time periods until I hit the main plot

Shirou pov –ten years before the main story start

It was ten years ago my old life ended and my new life began, I didn’t know who I was before but after a short stay in the hospital I became Shirou and soon after that added another name for met the person that added to my life Kiritsugu Emiya. That man expanded my life by passing his surname on to me. Kiritsugu was my savior as in he saved my mind and he saved my life. The man mentioned he found me with a woman and that woman was likely my mother and she was dead holding me and that is all he could tell me. It was a few months later my newly adopted father had a painting made of her and put it in the house we lived together in. We lived together in peace until another year passed and that changed our world forever. My father revealed to me near the end of that year, he was a magus or a human that could use magecraft and I had the protentional to us it as well. 

One year later 

That change in the world came from a gate that connected our world to that of the demons and the gods. Once the gate opened, the world as a whole soon discovered demons and gods were functionally similar to human except for the fact of their ears, gods had slightly pointy ears and demons had pointier ear than those of gods. The other difference between god, devil and non-magi human was the usage of magic, normal human couldn’t use magic without training while gods and demons could, with gods being able to use light magic and not dark magic and demons the opposite. Magi could use magic as well but were mostly restricted magic that goes with their origins and elemental affinities while demons and gods didn’t follow the same rules. 

The magi communities did form alliances and marriages with demons and gods to try and enhance their own family's magical potential while others wanted tried to use demons and gods in much more forceful ways and most just didn’t tell demons or gods of their magical abilities. Kiritsugu and I were part of the last group. We got along with the new races but mostly just kept to ourselves. But during that year, I discovered my new father didn’t have much time left to his life as he began to set up transfer of my guardianship to a local Yakuza boss Raiga Fujimura of the Fujimura Group. It was five years later he died and I made friends with a girl named Asa who was one year older than myself. It was also during that year, I learned to be a pretty good cook and got even better after my father taught me how to use the only types of magecraft he could pass on to me. That was the magic to enhance myself and even food to bring out the best in it.

nine years later

It was nine years later and I joined high school and became a star on the archery team until a classmate that I thought was my friend hurt my arm as revenge for getting him off his sister. He ended thought he ended my potential in archery but something within me made it so he only left a scar. By that time, I was in high school with Asa and a few demon, god and mixed blood students. Then came the next change in my life another year later.

Shortly before the main story starts

My life changed again with the start of an event that caused the gods and demons to either leave the city one way or another and that was the holy grail war. A battle of epic heroes from the past for an object that could grant them any wish and not long into the war I got involved in this war myself. 

My first involvement in the war was being in the wrong place and wrong and getting my stabbed through the heart. If somebody didn’t save me, I would've died. Then came the next night when I formally joined the war with my own servant saber, who I later found out was king Arthur and was a female in disguise in the legends. After battling through the rider medusa but at the cost of draining saber’s mana. Then after that I teamed up with Rin Tohsaka to battle my Kirutsugu’s adopted daughter and her servant Hercules. The cost of that was Rin’s archer servant, whom she only guessed could be a future version of myself. I also had to make a hard connection to saber via sex and soon after that Rin discovered after turning my magic circuits on. I had much more magical protentional than she could ever imagine. After that we dealt with caster, who was a scorned lover of Jason of the argonauts fame, her master, our teacher and assassin, who may or may not have been a swordsman of legend. 

At the end of that battle we sadly lost my underclassman Sakura Matou, who was also Rin’s long-lost sister. Along reveal during that fight was a sixth servant leftover from the last war joined this one. It wasn’t long after that fight the priest, Rin’s legal guardian and not so partial moderator of the war, kidnaped me and revealed he took over as master of the lancer servant Cu and was helping the eighth servant Gilgamesh. It took saber and the loss of lancer for us to escape. After that, I discovered saber’s long-lost noble phantasm within me helped me summon her and would give the two of us the power to defeat the priest and the final servant. But to finally win the fight, it took a strange power within me to awaken and defeat both servant and master. With the grail gone, saber vanished leaving Rin and I to clean up the mess. During that cleanup, I ran into how the priest was poorly handling the Tohsaka family funds and suggested she have Raiga take over her legal guardian long enough to help fix her finances and with that the two of us moved in together for Rin to help train me in magic and for her personal funds to recover. 

It wasn’t long after that the demons and gods returned to the city and things returned to normal with me wondering what happened and what kind of power, I manifested at the same time rumors began to swirl of two new students joining our class as older demon and god men started to come close to me. I could also tell Asa was looking at me differently, i wondered if she was noticing if the holy grail war changed me. I knew i was already starting to miss Saber, since even in a short time i had fallen in love with her. I did hope i could end up finding another woman to love but that would for the future to tell. At the house over dinner, Rin and talked about people born of mixed blood and compared their issues to people of mixed blood before the gate opened. Rin said to me "besides people that came back from the demon or god world before the gate, many magical families used the older kinds of gods and demons to enhance their bloodlines." Before Rin could go into full lecture mode, i broke up her by asking "Do you think the demons and gods left Fuyuki to avoid the servants?" But Rin replied "more likely they were avoiding the masters, Shinji's family was in dire straights in terms of magical potentional for the last few generations and i am pretty sure Kirei and our former teacher didnt summon lancer or caster. Then the Eizberns could've wanted wanted to use demon or god style magic. Heck, i am even thinking of dating or at least using a demon or god boy for the future of my family line. A master like Shinji could use either of those races to keep a servant going for a long time."

The next day came and the two of us had to deal with Rin's fanclub and wait for the new students to arrive and before they did the rumors began to swirl that the new students were girls. but when the time came two older men came into the classroom the first was muscular and clearly a god and the second was thinner and clearly a demon. The two started to talk up a storm until two girl in our school uniform came into the room and shut them up. Shortly after that the girls said their names and the men revealed themselves to be the kings of the demons and gods. The girls soon revealed themselves to be the daughters of the two kings and then the kings declared i had the option of becoming the future king of gods or demons. After that, the male student stared daggers at me until i released killing intent to get the class back to normal.

After school, i discovered the two kings and their daughters moved close to my house and revealed Rin had a connection to at least one primal goddess and maybe two. Then they said “the reason you survived the fourth holy grail war is somehow connected to the gate but we aren’t completely sure how. But that power is also connected to how you won the fifth holy grail war. We can tell your power is connected to either a primal god or primal demon but unless you are pushed to another limit we can’t completely be sure. Now your task is to try and form new bonds with and then choose which path you wish you go down.

Chapter end


	2. Fate Shuffled chapter 2 – memories, cooking and Fanclubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will cover the content of episodes 2-5 of the anime   
> and it will deal with Shirou starting to spend time with the new girl and even exchanging a little bit of magic and magical systems 
> 
> I am even going to deal with the reason why gods aren’t divine spirits in this story like they are in the regular nasuverse

Shirou pov 

It was during our time during the fifth holy grail war, I asked Rin “how come the people of the gods and devils can freely interact with humans and aren’t spirits?” she replied “from what I understand, after the age of gods ended these gods and demons reduced themselves to beings closers to humans. That is the only way a gate could open but that is only one theory and the gods and devils never said how and the magus community each has their own theories and sadly even killing them doesn’t explain how. We do know mix race children aren’t just a little better at magic than normal humans that aren’t of magus families.” I then asked her “Do you fake at magic classes or is there another issue?” she replied “I normally need high grade gems to really do much complex magic. If I told you cost of summoning archer your wallet would cry and Kirei being bad with money didn’t help either.”

It was the next day of school, and after my regular training in the morning and I was beginning to wish I had a sword partner again but at least Rin was able to help with my magic training. We would take turns cooking the morning and it was my turn and I asked Rin “so, what should I cook?” she replied, “your classic pancakes are always good.” it wasn’t long after we ate, the two kings banged on the door for the two of us to walk with their daughters to school. it wasn’t long after their fathers started to get embarrassing and Sia came to punish her dad and then we walked to school. But on the way to the school we had to deal with Rin’s fan club but now equal fan clubs for the demon and god girls at my side. 

We were able to drive the first attackers off and get to school successfully due to Nerine’s magic. Then as we got closer the other guys slapped me on the back but after the first hit, I reinforced myself to the point I they took the damage over myself. the problem came when Itsuki slapped me and sprained his hand. When I took him to the school clinic, I saw lots of other boys with the same sprains. 

It was when Rin and the other two girls came to check on me, my roommate said “next time don’t reinforce so much. It wasn’t long after that, the Fanclubs came back for me and on my way out I ran to the archery range to get a bow and arrows and a kendo stick. But I just used that as a smoke screen to forge my own out of magic and used the blunted arrows to take out the attackers. That was until I hid under the table Asa was at until she shoved my face at her stripped panties. But when I got out, I had to stun the attackers with pinpoint attacks.

The next day, I walked to school by myself while trying to decide which girl to be with. At the same time, I had to avoid the various Fanclubs and try to minimize the damage I was dealing to them. It was while I was hiding, I overheard the demon and god princesses talking about how I met each of them when they each girl around the time the gate first opened. 

It was after school, I decided to go home alone but went to an arcade only Yusho run into a very sullen looking demon girl that was trying to use a crane machine. I wanted to win one of the animals inside but sadly didn’t have the correct change to get it out. It was after that, the young girl mentioned she was a friend of Nerine and then hugged me saying “I found you.” It was after that, I walked home with the girl still hugging me when I ran into Asa’s mother. Then I noticed the older woman seemed to recognize the young girl. 

It was when I got back, the king of devil instantly recognized the girl and called her Primula. Then he said she would have to go home until her she wanted to stay with us. I then agreed to let her stay in Illya’s former room. I then wondered if my adopted sister’s left behind cloths might fit the girl. with that I decided to walk back to school and urge the kings to keep the Fanclubs off my back. 

After the others left, Rin had the demon girl try out Illya’s leftover cloths but with that we discovered Rima, as we begin to call her, was much more developed in the bust than my adopted sister. It was before school; we had the leave the young girl at the house and made sure to have the demon and god kings watch over her. It was before class, Sia mentioned she like the rain and then the teacher mentioned the coming exams. Then after school the king of gods came over to class asking about exam and if they would keep the god girl at school for failing. The Rin explained that she could still have summer break if she failed only three exams. 

It was at school the next day, I asked Kareha about the god girl and why she was having trouble and she mentioned Sia didn’t really know much japan but the language and she seemed to only learn that to communicate with me. it was after school, I tried to help her as much as I could. But during our study session, I remembered meeting her briefly in the past as she got close to me.

After the test was done, I was pretty sure I passed them all like I normally did. Then after asking the god girl, she was sure she passed at least the two needed tests. It was after that, I had to fight off the Fanclubs and then walk Sia home in the rain. As I remembered more of our first meeting and on the fact, it was on a raining day. It was after that Sia mentioned it was that day she first fell in love with me. 

The next day came and after school, I noticed Nerine struggling with cleaning and decided to help her until we ran into boys talking bad about me and that sent the demon girl berserk and she nearly killed the two with magic until I stopped her. Then after that we needed to talk to our teacher as well the devil king about what she did as he explained Nerine’s control was getting better. Then in the hall he asked about how I stopped his daughter, and my reply was “I learned a few things from a very nasty member of the catholic church interfering with the holy grail war. I can’t help her with control other than restraints due to the differences of magecraft and demonic magic.” It was after that; the king of gods came in to fix the damage and I mentioned “I have more tricks to combat gods than demons”, for the king to ask what I knew. I replied, “have you ever read the epic of Gilgamesh, because he was summoned and used special chains to help kill Hercules.”

It was after that, we met the rest of our friends as I thanked the demon princess as we seemed to nearly have a moment before it was broken off and the girl mentioned about how she was falling in love with me more. 

The next morning it was Rin’s turn to cook breakfast while I train in our newly installed archery range and I missed my current shot due to seeing the demon girl clad in only my shirt. It wasn’t long after that, I brought Primula to the breakfast area and asked Rin to get, “we didn’t have any clean pajamas left so she grabbed one of your shirts.” It was after that I made lunches for the three of us and the demon and god girls arrived to see me cooking and asked Sia followed by Nerine commented “you cook, I don’t know many men that cook.” I replied “before Rin moved in, I had to cook for myself and my sick father before his death and our teacher after his death. So, I gradually taught myself be a top-level chef and even use magecraft to bring out the best of the ingredients. If you two want, you can try my cooking during lunch.” They both said “yes we do and we both want to see if we can come close.” 

It was during class that day, Itsuki and I revealed exam scores for me to show I did slightly better that him. Nerine revealed she did okay on the exam but Mayumi and Sia didn’t do so well and asked for the school to be blown up. I just said to my mixed blood classmate and the demon and god princesses “you missed that incident. A few weeks ago, while most of the demons and gods pulled out the school took major damage and many students and teachers were hurt.” 

During lunch, Nerine helped the other girls make up for their failures be giving them notes. It was after that the girls traded me pieces of their lunches for pieces of mine and on eating mine, they all seemed to have extreme reactions to the flavor. The girls each asked me to bring food and mentioned they would for a picnic we all could go on in a few days. It was after that, I ran into Asa and invited her to our picnic saying, “do you want to try and see if you can outcook me?” she replied with “I will beat you this time.” I wasn’t sure if my upperclassman knew I was using magic to improve my cooking, but she normally came close on skill alone. 

It was after school, when I saw Rin teaching our new demon girl roommate how to cook. It was after our practice, the king of demons stopped by the house and asked about his daughter it seemed she was staying later at school for some reason. Then the next day she left early and I even noticed she was making chopping motions during class. It was after class; I saw the demon girl with Asa and figured that it could be for cooking lessons. Also, likely cooking could her weak point. It was soon after, Nerine stopped me and said, “I never learned how to cook my dad always cooks for me.” I replied, “I can teach you to cook sometime if you want but I am not sure if my method can be used with demon magic.” 

It was at the picnic Nerine revealed she made giant omelets that tasted good. then Asa presented her cooking as the others each tried pieces and our battle ended with my victory. But the others still liked sharing food and having fun. But Nerine seemed to get confidence as the others liked her omelet as well.

It was the next day and a group a three brothers tried to attack me with a stick bomb and nearly succeeded but before I had to act the demon and god princesses used magic to stop them, but as we raced to school Rin’s umbrella was caught in the explosion of magic. It was the next morning when losing her umbrella came back to bit Rin with her catching a cold and I taught Primula while we cooked her breakfast. It was later that day; I had the other girls come over to help with extra cooking and cleaning. Rin wanted to get better without using Avalon sadly. I also had to help Nerine since she was bad at chores in general. It was also when Asa helped cooking that she challenged me to a cooking battle and came close to my cooking but still wasn’t good enough due to my magecraft.   
It was soon after that Rin recovered, and we prepared for the next day.

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my new story points I decided to add was cooking battles between Shirou and Asa and I will use it more as the story goes   
> The next chapter will not be until I at least finish the next part of duel princess   
> But before that Kenshi and Mayuka will prepare for war
> 
> For updates   
> Week of 7/5/20 Shirou muyo hearts  
> Week of 7/12/20 Reluctant duel princess  
> Week of 7/19/20 Shirou muyo hearts  
> Week of 7/26/20 Reluctant duel princess  
> Week of 8/2/20 [b-day week] Shirou muyo hearts  
> dates subject to change  
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
> facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
> twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
> tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/  
> youtube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g


	3. Fate Shuffled chapter 3 – smiles, confessions, and dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover chapters 6-8 
> 
> And will cover a date one of the girls smiling and get into Illya’s past from her own words   
>  Shirou spending time with the girls and some shopping   
> I also planned a special storyline for shuffle memories merged with a special fgo event   
> But I will get into that much later on 
> 
> I am also planning a special cover for this but much later as well   
> I am having money issues and trying to help my parents as much as I can

Shirou pov 

It was the next day after Rin fully recovered, we were heading to school and said goodbye to the young demon girl. then on the way to school the other girls wondered if Primula was getting bored and I also wondered about her smile. I then also thought about telling her about my father’s library and if need be teaching her to read to give her something to do. While talking and walking the devil princess said, “she has always been seemingly emotionless.” With that I wondered if Nerine knew anymore about Rima but decided not to ask yet. I just decided to come up with a way to help cheer her up.

It was during class; I was thinking about going to the mansion to see what Illya’s family left behind and how useful it could be. I was fairly sure at the very least we could find books for Rima to read or maybe even other things to keep her busy. If we were really lucky some of her family’s magical texts may be left behind as well. all I knew is we would need the two princesses and likely even their fathers to get through all the wards. I mostly remembered how hard it was to get in last time. it was during lunch I got called out by my ‘friend’ for being into little girls. Then he suggested I get the girl something sexy. But I just shut him down that was until the young devil came into our classroom and got me more harem comments. Then I had to explain who she was to my other classmates. It was after that, I found out Primula’s stuff cat was ripped mostly agreed to fix it after school as I sent her away and then knew I had to bring her with us to the mansion. Then we I discovered it was raining, I stepped out to check on her and learned he didn’t have any bras and knew I would need the girls to help her with that before our trip to the mansion. 

After class, we decided to make the shopping trip after school Saturday and then head to the mansion on Sunday. It was the next day, Saturday came, and Rin and I decided to take her but on getting out, I discovered Rin invited the other girls to help as well. among them was Asa who gave me a good slap on the back. During our trip the girls tried to seduce me until I stepped outside and then decided to wait in an arcade. Then in there I found a crane machine that didn’t have the cat but after checking many stores I did one just like hers. I then managed to return just as they made it out of the store and gave her the new stuffed cat. I then planned to see if she would like a real cat after our trip into the mountains the next day.

With the help of the girls and two kings, we were able to get inside the field with ease, all I had to do to get their help was offer up was a part of the contents of the castle. The king of devils wanted any magical research and the king of gods wanted any wine or smoked meat stored in the castle. I agreed to both and on the condition, Rin would go over the magical texts and offer notes on what she could go through. After getting through, we began to explore and found a large bath that the girls wanted to use later, after that we split up and I found a library with a number of books including one that only I could open. The devil king always suggested that I keep said book with me just in case it reacts to me in any way. We did find some minor tombs on homunculi, but it would likely take Rin a while to figure them out due to the texts being wrote in old German that would need extra help with. We also collected a few children’s books and stuffed animals for Rima and then left with the promise to return and use the large bath later. 

The next day at school, I arrived early to help clean the archery dojo and heard some rumors about another boy trying to go after Asa. It was finally when Mayumi stopped Asa in the hall to ask about the boy that was going after our upperclassman. During our talk I ended up saying the right thing to get a back slap but managed to reduce the pain on the later slaps. I did like Asa but wasn’t sure if I wanted to date her right now or not. But it was during her time at gym, Asa failed a high jump I made many times and landed wrong to hurt herself. The strange thing was the fact my upperclassman turned down healing magic that could help her heal sooner. What Asa didn’t release was I was able to use Avalon within me to speed up her healing a little on the walk home.

After we arrived at Asa’s house, she teased me a little as I cooked her some food to show her my skill. But in the middle of cooking, I got and tried to use the bathroom only to find Asa inside with the lock broken. After that, Asa asked me what happened during the two weeks she was gone and why Rin moved into my place. It was when I mentioned my magic she decided to not want to know. It was during a talk Asa landed on me and when came very close to kissing. But we managed to recover before her mom made it into the room. Before I left Asa told me she would return the gift from the other guy. Then I returned home and prepared for the next day. 

The next morning came summer vacation and I was woken up by Sia, I was extra tired from doing passive healing on Asa and normally wouldn’t wake up so late. The girl soon revealed she woke me up for a date. One thing she asked me was about any of the non-Japanese dishes. But she the said “save that for later we can continue on our date now.” our first stop ended up being a karaoke place. But there we met a very loud Mayumi and I dragged my date out as well got interviewed and then ended up going to a thrift shop. But on running into Itsuki and Nerine we left that place. Then next we went to an arcade but on running into Rin and Primula we head to a café to get lunch. But the god girl wanted to get a giant couple’s drink but in seeing Kareha working at the café and getting her panties flashed at us by a kid we downgraded. But after eating we road a train home and then I remembered how I met her in the past on a train my date explained how it happened. 

Our next stop was to find a place to eat but problems arose when each place was either closed or had long lines and she didn’t want me to find a place to eat when if I knew lots of good places I helped cook at. It was while looking, we found a lost boy and waited and played with him until his mother showed up. then on the trip home, Sia passed out and I got to see her date plan and how it failed, and I was happy about her date and wished it could’ve gone better. after we got back to the house, I took my date to the school and to look at the stars from there. It was before taking her back home we held hands just once we both waited to see what the future held.

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will have lots of summer fun while setting up for the next big arc   
> but first the friendship cup with end with an explosive finale and a two chapter break while I revisit fem izuku and talk about the event of the next part of fox daughter 
> 
> for updates   
> Week of 10/4/20 Reluctant duel princess  
> Week of 10/11/20 fate shuffled  
> Week of 10/18/20 Fox daughter academia  
> Week of 10/25/20 fate shuffled  
> Week of 11/1/20 Fox daughter academia  
> dates subject to change  
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
> facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
> twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
> tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/


	4. Fate Shuffled chapter 4- summer with gods and devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover episodes 9-11 and  
>  that summer arc before primula’s arc starts   
> I will use the content from these episodes and use Rin as well   
> And use more of the book which I will hint what it can do but not full on reveal for another few chapters

Shirou pov 

Right before School formally let out for summer, when the fan clubs tried to hunt me down, they would have accidents or run into weird things. some would get tripped by random strings and others would get caught in said strings while others would end up chasing around what seemed liked a copy that people including the girls would think they see until it vanished. Rin speculated the book I found was helping me in little ways but couldn’t use much power beyond that. since it still refused to open, she couldn’t do much beyond speculate for now. but it was the next day that we went to a trip to the beach for some summer fun. 

Most of our friends including the guys that could stand me came to the beach. While I was setting our area up, the two kings were having fun at the beach only Rin was able to notice the ward I put up to keep people from touching our stuff including the book she on concluded was a powerful grimoire and the strings and mirror copies were a way it was defending me. it wasn’t long after I got things let up, the other girls came out and showed me their swimsuits with Sia giving me the most attention. While the boys gave Mayumi the least attention, but I would still see her charm. But the one who soon drew the most attention was Nerine with her full chest and school swimsuit. Then her comment made me discover her father had weird fetishes, but it wasn’t long the other girls suggested she changed not to get the wrong attention. 

While waiting for her to change, Sia and I went to swim until when Nerine came out and after her a wave hit us with the blue haired girl clinging on to me. then after that she revealed her reason for clinging was oceans in the devil world not having waves and the fact she didn’t even know how to swim. So much like a time with Saber I had to teach the devil girl. after teaching Nerine for a while, I ran into Asa, who last in her top in the surf. She hugged on to me until I reached in the water to try and find her top. But I couldn’t find it until we made it to the changing room. There I wondered if the book helped me make a new one or made a new one in the changing area. But in said area I was confronted by the devil and god girls as Asa nearly passed out. 

It was after that, I spent a little time cooking some food and then spent time with Sia and after laying down, I discovered we fell to sleep on raft and ended up on an island. Our first goal was to find shelter and I ended up having to make a sword from a blueprint that showed up in my mind. That sword cleared a path, but the sword I knew was called Scimitar of Barzai was after I opened a path Sia caught up. tripped and hurt her ankle then I had to carry her. We ended up wandering around till dark when the other found us and I discovered we were just on the other side of the island. When asked, I just told the group Sia was helping me master a new spell from the book as I made a copy of the scimitar.

A few days passed and we left the island but not before Sia set up a date with me. it was during that date we had a lot of fun, but people kept staring at us. it was that evening we learned about Mayumi, that Sia’s father likely set up something up. but before we could two of the Fanclubs got in a fight in front of us. I concluded her dad got way ahead of things and I would need to correct him soon. But in the middle of cooking, in my mind I saw the blueprint for a mistletoe arrow that could kill gods before saying to myself, I don’t think I need to go that far. The one thing I did know was, I was ready to marry the god girl at this point.

But for the rest of the day, I spent time with Nerine and at night I remembered the last time I met the devil girl and there she admitted her love for me. but I replied to her “I am not sure if it is you, I really love or someone else.” It was after that; I ran into the god girl and we went to the school to talk as she asked me “Can we just be friends for now?” I said back “that would be great.” She finally asked after that “what was that crazy sword you used to cut through all the grass?” I replied, “I am not completely sure myself and Rin thinks I would need to open or even ask the book itself to learn.” 

It was a day later and the girls from our class along with Primula and I were at the school to use the pool. But on the way there Mayumi crashed into me and I got a face full of her panties covered most private areas. Then she tried to check me most private area out until the girls saved me. the girls offered to lone her a swimsuit but that ended up with her getting angry and getting strung up by the strange tread. Then when she asked, “what the hell is around me?” I replied “consider it a defense mechanism, you tried to attack me, so you ended up tied up. I can cut you out now but if you go for another attack me again, I might not be the only person to see those green stripes.” After I untied the flat chested half breed, she stormed out of the school in a huff. 

It ended up being on our way out of the school, Taiga gave me Mayumi’s wallet to return to her and right before I ran into the half breed girl, Kareha gave me a pair of panties and said for me to give them back to Mayumi. I then rode in taiga’s car to her house and decided to give both items to the girl in person while Taiga worried about me but knew I could handle things myself. 

After that I just prepared for thing to come and hoped I would soon learn who is the perfect girl for me.

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will begin primula’s story arc and the magic book opening. I gave major hints to what is inside and will make other changes for things to come. I am even working on a special arc for Rin to replace Kaede’s anime arc 
> 
> But first I will touch back in with fem izuku as she has to escape her next test inside an underground former mall 
> 
> For updates   
> Week of 10/18/20 Fox daughter academia  
> Week of 10/25/20 fate shuffled  
> Week of 11/1/20 Fox daughter academia  
> Week of 11/8/20 fate shuffled  
> Week of 11/15/20 Reluctant duel princess  
> dates subject to change  
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
> facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
> twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
> tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/


	5. Fate Shuffled chapter 5- curse of the devil Homunculus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the first half of primula’s arc   
> Episodes 12- 14   
> And deal with Shirou trying to find a way to save the devil girl in his care while going over other schools of homunculi creation and even other ways to try and help the devil   
> And maybe even other tricks

Shirou pov

I started the day by spending time with the devil and goddess princesses until, we were reminded to find our summer homework and then begin to scramble to work on it. I was mostly done but had to spend time helping the two princesses. It was while I was struggling a bit on part of the homework, Nerine offered me help and I got to get a good look down her shirt at her bountiful breasts in the middle of that gaze I felt the knowledge fill my head, like it came from an outside source. Then I said “for some reason I just got the answer. I think my book is helping me.” with that Sia said “I wish I had a magic book to help me complete my homework.” But it was as I left the girls, I said “I need to go out and do my art homework next.” It was while I was outside and working on the art of the river, I just kept seeing a hill of swords in my head. 

Then my view of the hill was broken by Asa slapping my back and saying she got done with her homework as I said, “let me finish this first as I sketched the field full of swords.” She then began to ask me how me which girl I wanted to be with and I shook her by saying “what if it is you I want to be with that might give you the chance to surpass me in cooking.” I knew that would be unlikely with Asa’s frail body and not using magic. It was after I finished with my drawing, Asa and began to walk back home but during that walk I began to feel the temperature drop and then began to run faster as I found the devil girl in my yard and covering in ice with Primula having a high fever and a fever that was higher than even magus levels of body temperature. 

It was then I asked the two princesses and then after they left came their fathers and explained Primula was the devil version of a homunculus and were hoping Rin could use what she had translated to help solve the problem with Rima. But the books the Einzbern’s notes could help but they left little about how Eizbern homunculi differ from Primula besides racial features. Rin detailed about how they couldn’t last very long and how the only one she knew about had either combat or master potential, but neither would last much longer that eighteen years. They said the young devil was made to expand the reaches of magic and they never expected her to make it to earth and last so long. 

The devil king then asked me “do you know about any other types and about them.” I replied, “there is the Musik family and one of their clan is at the clocktower then there is the atlas but would be less willing to share and finally there is the Frankenstein’s monster.” The god king then asked, “you mean like that old movie you have.” I replied, “that movie got lots wrong and I knew that after Rin told the details she heard.” She heard “Rin told me somebody in the clock tower may have the monster’s blueprints that they would also be hard to get. When I asked why he was made the god king said, “she was made to advance magic and study creation.” The devil king then said “the reason her magic went out of control is a for the reason she was made. It was after that I left as the two said she will likely need to return to the demon realm.

When I got back, Rin was doing her best to look over the girl, but she said, “the research notes aren’t helping, and I don’t know enough about devil physiology to help her.” I then said “she isn’t exactly a devil. She is the next step but what gods and devils would do to make someone like illya. She has almost too much magical power for her body to handle.” It wasn’t long after that I sent the two princesses’ home and around then Primula woke up and I told her, “you will need to go back the devil world to be healed.” The devil girl didn’t want to go so I told Rin apart from her “the issue is her emotions control her magic and the two kings sent her to earth to see if I could help bring out and control Rima’s emotions but they theory was wrong.”

It was after I left Rin, I talked with Nerine about Primula and she tired to get me to talk Rima into going back. But I said, “I know, I had to watch one sister die and many other friends die as well, and I don’t want to see her this little sister die.” It was after that, I convinced myself to talk send Primula back for healing. It was at the moment I began to feel my own magical power swell, but I wasn’t sure why yet.

The next day, Rin and I left for school and felt a tinge of sadness but I seemed to feel another person in my house and I seemed to half know what it was but wasn’t completely sure. It was at school; I did laps to punish myself even if it barely did anything for me. then after school I felt the presence growing stronger but still not there yet. At the same time Rin was also missing the devil girl. we both hoped there was a fix that would let her return to earth but something in my head said, “there might be a fix just open the book.” I wasn’t sure who said that or what book it meant. But it wasn’t much later, Nerine called me and asked me to make a special dish for a dinner with the two kings. I then decided to make two pizzas, one with pineapple and one more traditional both made with a top style I learned from a cooking show. It was during the cooking process; I got the idea for a truth potion I could mix in but then pushed the idea out of my mind. 

I then went over to the devil king’s house and walked into here Primula’s condition wasn’t going well. then the devil king said “she wont last long unless we erase her emotions. it was then I saw the princesses and asked them about Primula but only got sorry as I ran back home to here in my head a female voice I didn’t recognized but somehow also did say “there is another option or could be within me. I am that old book you have been holding.” I then opened to the book, but it then turned into a girl that looked very close to the young devil that said, “we might be able to save her by making a contract.” I just said, “whatever it takes.” The girl then said to me as she held her face near mine “Shirou Emiya carve my name into your heart. I am Al Azif the ultimate Grimoire the original Necronomicon.” she then kissed me and said, “now we here are the notes we could use to save that girl.” as few pages showed up in front of us. then I called Rin into my room and said, “I think we could have a solution.” 

Rin then asked me “who the hell is this girl?” she then replied “I am Al Azif the humanoid incarnation of the Necronomicon. I have been that book Shirou was carrying around all this time.” Rin then asked, “who did you end up in the book then?” Al said “we don’t have time for a full explanation now we need to save the homunculus girl soon. But in short I got in a fight with Berserker and without a master to channel my magic through I couldn’t last long against that thing and used the rest of my power to retreat to my book form and hide myself within the other books.” The three of us then spent the rest of the night trying figure out how to fix Primula but before we could get close, we had to get ready for school. after that we spent the school day trying get the everything right but still wasn’t sure if it could be done. it was after school I took a small break on a bench and through talking to Asa, I think I was very close to figuring out another way to save my housemate.

After talking to Asa and with her help, I nearly convinced the two princesses to help me, but Nerine didn’t want to help and said something about loosing a friend. I then found Nerine in the park and singing, and she then said, “these words are not my own.” With that I knew I would need to hear her story and try to use it to convince her to help. she then began to tell me the voice isn’t hers but another part of herself called Lycoris. When I asked for me explanation, she revealed Primula wasn’t the first part of the experiment and there were two failures before my housemate. First was a demon girl homunculus enhanced to levels so extreme nothing was left behind. The she said for the second they needed Nerine but since they couldn’t use Nerine herself they made a homunculus clone much like how the notes that came from Al explained that Artoria had a clone daughter in the form of Mordred. 

Nerine explained how she used to be sickly and became friends with her clone. But it wasn’t long until Nerine stopped seeing her clone. But in the facility Lycoris met Primula and helped the emotionless girl form her first real attachment. But it wasn’t long until Lycoris had to me fused with the original to save Nerine from an uncurable illness. But in turn Nerine gained the ability to sing from her clone. I then explained to Nerine about Illya and how even more cruel my older sister and my father’s former wife was. I told her how both were just tools of their family to use for a ritual that was already tainted. When I tried to tell her, It was the only way for either of them to live. Nerine told me, “I wasn’t the person that fell in love with you all those years ago.” It was after that she ran away.

It was when I got back to my house, I discovered Asa’s condition wasn’t good either as Rin told me the green haired tomboy passed out but when I asked her mother she said Asa was okay. I knew at this point I couldn’t worry about Asa too much with Primula on the line so I would just have to wait. Rin said to me “I have a vague idea that Asa’s issue could have something to do with Primula, but I can’t be sure yet.” Al told me there was likely a connection as well, but she didn’t have a chance to really scan Asa or even get that close. 

It was the next day at school when I learned both Asa and Nerine weren’t at school. since I knew I would need both princesses to help me save Primula, I just had to wait for school and went to see Asa right afterwards. Then I talked to the green haired tomboy about saving Primula and learning what Nerine really meant. Asa then told me how she was a sick kid that had to mostly stay at home before we met and how she blamed her mother for all her pain. She then told me she got over it and then gave me her hair band for luck when I got and save Primula. 

Then with Asa’s courage and the help of Sia and Rin we convinced Nerine to take us and I made sure to keep Al in my bag and use the magical potential she gave me in case things really went badly.

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will end the Primula arc and close up Sia’s arc as well and set up for my new arc for Rin as I will explain more about the fate of Sakura and what was left behind of her. 4 more chapters left until this tale concludes and I start a new story about after the conclusion to the geminar arc 
> 
> But first Izuku and her friends will go through special training on an island in need of heroes 
> 
> For updates   
> Week of 11/1/20 Fox daughter academia  
> Week of 11/8/20 fate shuffled  
> Week of 11/15/20 Reluctant duel princess  
> Week of 11/22/20 fate shuffled  
> Week of 11/29/20 Reluctant duel princess
> 
> dates subject to change  
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
> facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
> twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
> tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/


	6. Fate Shuffled chapter 6 – savior and rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will formally conclude primula’s arc   
> Then get into a few other things before I set up my own rin arc   
> But this will mostly cover 15-17   
> This will also start to set up the main heroine for the main story will the final chapter turning the story harem 
> 
> There will be 3 more chapter after this with the next 2 concluding the anime’s main story in a slightly different way and the final chapter adding that harem end

Shirou pov

The place we arrived in the demon world was a swamp and nerine said “it has to be done here due to what happened at the last facility. All I know is space is partly broken there.” That made me wonder if this research lead to the gate between world and Al just said to me telepathically “it is very likely and the first is even likely on earth but I didn’t much chance to really check out the area. It took most of the energy I could manifest just keeping those crazy guys off you. But once we save this girl, we can have a long talk. I have a lot to fill you in with but for now I loaded your reality marble up with a few blueprints for weapons.”   
But in front of use stood the king of demons and king of gods. In response I started saying and poem as chains appeared in my hands. But before I had to act the two princesses talked down their daughters the king of demons said to me “that verse is sapping my strength but not as fast as my daughter.” Then the king of gods said to me “since your verse is meant for one king, I am guessing your chain is meant to bind me, but my daughter did that job. So, you can pass Shirou. I am sure wherever you gained that poem and chain from helped you save Primula.” 

The two kings then lead me to Primula as they explained the defenses of the lab and I said, “I have five different ways to keep everybody safe and save Rimu.” The two kings then made me promise to let them reset the girl if my tricks didn’t work.” It was long before we entered the main chamber to find a very naked Primula floating in a tube and began to try my first trick by talking to her and that started to work until her power began to go out of control and I shifted to magus mode to counter the shock wave and use the strings to hold myself in place. I then had Al chant the spell to summon a servant a bind it to the girl while I kept trying to talk. But then I was able to see her in the girl’s mind and instead of servant summoning I had Al make a giant version of the stuffed cat to calm the homunculus girl. then the clone’s soul within Nerine dealt the last blow to calm down the girl. 

After she was calm, the researcher wanted to keep her but the kings turned him down as I produced pages full of notes and said “these should help with your research and Rin can lend you some of her time to help as well.” Rin said “if you make a door I will come and help when I have free time.

Then after that, we went back to my house for a party. Then after that, Nerine and I went to Asa’s house to update her on that we saved Primula. Al stayed at the house and talked with the two kings and Rin while we did. Nerine told Asa “you should have seen that form Shirou took while saving Rimu. He looked great with white hair.” She then told me “I am feeling better but not completely better yet. I do want to see this super form Nerine said you used but it sounds like it isn’t good to use it every day.” I knew the girl didn’t care for magic, so I said, “I had to use the power and if I have to again things are really bad.” It was after that; I confessed my like for her in a round about way and after that she coughed hard and I got water while worrying about the girl.

It was after that; I went to the park with Nerine and she explained that I didn’t meet her but her clone. The blue haired girl told me her clone loved me. I think the girl next to me wasn’t sure if she loved me herself or it was a remnant of her clone. So much of what was Nerine seemed to come from Lycoris. I then told the girl “let’s try and figure it out as we grow.” She replied “I will try and try to gain my own song before I can love you completely.” 

The next day, we decided to let the king of devils set up Primula for a few courses to prepare her to get to middle school the next school year. As we were heading to school, we saw Nerine and Sia. Nerine seemed happy to see me but not as happy as Sia, who close and gave me an arm hug. Then during lunch break, my friends noticed Nerine has gone through small changes. He still didn’t know about Al since I left her at the house to help entertain the homunculus girl but Al said she “now that I am fully awake you can also use spells from the recorded gods in my texts to defend yourself.”

It was after that, I checked the third flood to see if Asa was back and when I found her, we gathered the rest of our friends on the roof. I talked with Asa and the others as the green haired girl mentioned worrying about her weight and I said, “I can suggest some exercises if you want.” But that only got me a slap on the back and then we shared Nerine’s massive omelets. Then after school got out, Nerine hung out with new friends while Sia, Rin and I headed home. 

But on the way home I noticed a strange girl that seemed almost like a young Sakura but with nearly white lilac hair instead of Sakura’s purple hair. Rin also seemed shocked by the girl but before we could get a closer look the girl was gone. But Sia seemed slightly affected for longer that Rin and me. 

Then that night Al began to fill Rin and I into the other timelines she observed. With many shocking things being that Archer was a version of myself from a timeline I couldn’t earn Artoria’s affections and the fact I had a reality marble in making and it would take Al and I working to be able to come up a special aria to unleash mine. Al would also have to sleep in my bed with me to help fully recover my magic circuits to a level I wouldn’t be nearly unless outside of magus mode. Rin also asked me about her other timelines, but Al said “Shirou rarely kept up with you in the timelines I watched. I can’t say too much that would change the future. Al seemed to be worried about something but just said “it is an odd feeling, but I can’t be sure what it is yet.” When Rin pressed the incarnated book, but Al just said, “I haven’t felt something like this, and we just have to wait and see if it is dangerous or not.” 

During the next day while walking to school, I saw in the corner of my eye a girl that looked like an exact copy of Sakura but was in a nearly black dress except the white blouse. The girl just put a finger over her mouth before Asa come and slapped my back. When I looked back the Sakura copy was gone. Then Asa urged us to speed up and we left a still dazed Sia behind. When lunch came around, Sia didn’t end up eating with us. 

Then after I finished my homework and in the middle of cooking dinner, Asa called me and asked to go shopping with her after school. which I agreed to. Then after school was out, she said “you are going to help me carry the bags then we will have a cooking contest. I am going to defeat you for sure this time.” I knew without magic she would still fall behind and with the knowledge of all the recipes other versions of me Al supplied I now had an even larger number of recipes to cook. After we gathered all the items, I knew the perfect way to cook each but with all we got Asa just decided to store it at her house and have the cooking contest tomorrow. 

It was that night, Al said to me as I finished my homework “I am starting to feel a strange energy. But it just vanished.” I then asked her “it is the same feeling you felt before?” but Al said “no this is a different feeling. But different than the one a few days ago and also different than the one yesterday. All three have been too small and fast for me to do much. But if it gets any bigger, I will come to you right away.” 

Then came the next day and I was going to help Asa bring the food to school. but before I could make it to Asa’s house, Sia grabbed me for a date and seemed to be strange. I knew we had school but with Sia acting this way, I couldn’t leave her alone. So, I went on the date where she wanted me to go. I tried to talk since into the god girl, but it didn’t seem to work. When I tried to get her school, she called me a molester until I ran away with her. But after that with more strength than possible she dragged me to an ally where we talked, and I then agreed to her date. Al told me telepathically, “something is off with that girl, but I can’t act until for a little bit.” But in the middle of the movie when I tried to ask Sia she just cuddled on me. then in the middle of Sia trying on dresses, she pulled her current one up to reveal her bare breasts to me. but after that she said it was okay for me to see. 

Then after getting out of the store she dragged me to a sunlit hill to watch and seemed to say she wanted to be alone with me. then tried to kiss but with how she seemed I knew I couldn’t accept this didn’t feel like the real Sia. But before I could confront her the god girl ran away. Al came to me and said “Damn, I missed the chance. Something is close waking fully up within that girl and missing our chance could have just made it worst.” I then asked Al “what do you mean something?” Al replied, “an evil god is inside her trying to wake up and turn her into its avatar and foreigner.” But since I got so close there is a fix, we can do to both remove the evil god and save both sides of your possible lover. I just gave you the blueprints to create it we just need the chance to use it.” After I got back home, the police were there and Rin and I both used hypnoses to clear things up. Rin said she couldn’t do it alone without me to add to my layer in.

Then the next day of school came and Asa asked for an explanation, but I said “soon, I just need to solve a problem first.” during class I communicated with Al telepathically about a way to solve our problem. It was preparing a place in the park to solve it. The place when set up would warp perception of normal people. Then after class we met in the spot and Al sprung the trap to make sure others didn’t see what I did. That was forming the large sword and cutting Sia in half. But instead of gore and blood there was two twin copies of Sia next to each other and me yellow ball between then. Before I could attack the orb, it formed into the shape of a girl with a yellow raincoat and ran but not before saying “this girl was a bad vessel anyway and I hate these flowers.” 

After that Sia looked at me and asked, “why did you attack me with that sword Shirou and who was that girl in the raincoat?” then the other Sia got up and said “Lisianthus, that was the thing making me so crazy. But how did you give me my own body outside of my sister’s Shirou?” I then asked “so, where you the one that tried to kiss me the other day? Could you tell me your name?” she replied “yes, that was me under the influence of Hastur. My name is Kikyou and I wasn’t supposed to have my own body. How did you do it?” I replied, “that sword split your fate back to that moment and gave you your own body.” Then Al came out and said “when you tried to kiss Shirou I discovered three souls dwelled within your body. So, I asked your dad and he told me you were supposed to have a twin. So, I searched for a sword that could solve the problem.” 

Sia then asked Al “who are you and what is your connection to Shirou?” my Grimoire replied “I am Al Azif the spirit of the book you helped Shirou find and the one that helped Shirou save that homunculus. I won’t stand in your way on being with Shirou romantically but that is if you can get him before the others. It was after that; I took the two back to home as her father was happy to now have two daughters. Then he said to me “if you become the new king of the gods you can have both my daughters now.”

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from things in the improved version of shuffle called Shuffle! Essence+. Both twins will play a part in the final chapter story I am still working on. the next chapter will begin my Rin arc. That is based on the Kaede arc of the anime but will have changes involving the two Sakuras that showed up. if you know FGO you should know who the two are, but I will fully explain the two of them next chapter there are 3 chapters left to close up the story in new ways blending elements of my other stories. 
> 
> But first Yuuya and Kyonko are going to cross into the Xyz world and have to hunt Yu all over again 
> 
> For updates 
> 
> Week of 11/15/20 Reluctant duel princess  
> Week of 11/22/20 fate shuffled   
> Week of 11/29/20 Reluctant duel princess  
> Week of 12/6/20 fate shuffled next to last chapter  
> Week of 12/13/20 Reluctant duel princess  
> dates subject to change  
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
> facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
> twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
> tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/


	7. Fate Shuffled chapter 7 – advent and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will cover the events of episodes 18-21 very loosely as I will cover parts of the episodes but make major changes to adapt the arc to Rin Tohsaka   
> as well as give rin her own reason for a mental break that is very different than kaede’s in the shuffle anime   
> the break is an anime only thing, but I am using it for this frame   
> I will also start down the route of main couple for the finally

Shirou pov 

After the events of the day, I talked to Al alone in my room and asked her “do you know if Hastur is the feeling you felt a few days ago?” Al replied with “no, it isn’t I felt two beings vastly different than Hastur in that state. I can say what came out from the split could barely even be called an evil god more that just a shard of one.” I can say for sure one of the two I felt likely tried to turn Sia into a vessel for Hastur but while I can’t say for sure. What I can say is I am going to have to come to your school at least in your bag to check out the school.” I then asked my grimoire “why would you need to do that?” she replied, “I have the feeling one or more of the fan clubs are or have been up to no good.” I then asked, “do you have any idea what kind of no good?” she replied “something magic can be hidden within the school due to whatever magic defense to gods and demons added. But don’t worry I can blend in much better now since I have bonded with you.”

Before I went to sleep, I checked on Rin and discovered my housemate learned Sakura’s cause of death was formally announced as suicide. Rin said to me “I am fairly sure that is wrong, and her grandfather did something. If she did kill herself, she was forced to. I am not sure what all Zouken did. but I know our mother was that busty or before she was given away Sakura had black hair like mine. The strange thing I Sakura has showed up a few times. There was a kid version with lilac hair and copy that shows up on the tv when Primula leaves it on. at least I think I see her.” Al then said, “I have seen a strange channel called BB channel show up either when the homunculus leaves the TV on or flips through the channels.” 

The two girls then began to get into what either could be, and Rin used Al’s conclusion about the Fanclubs maybe mixing magic. Al said “I have yet to study god or devil magic, but it took me lifetimes to blend magecraft with spells I already hold. But likely kids would need that final trigger to summon not one but two copies of your sister. It was after that I went to sleep and left the two girls talking until who knows how long. But Rin seemed extra tired in the morning. 

When I went to school the next day, I met with Asa while letting Al free to wonder the school to try and see if she could find anything. Asa told me she was working on a new kind of cookie and knowing sweets weren’t my strongpoint I decided to see how good she could make it and I wouldn’t even try to make it a contest. But after school came and the god and devil princesses sent me on a date with Asa. I asked Sia about her sister and got “she is still is adjusting to having her own body.” Nerine said to me “stop trying to deflect it is time for you to decide the person you really love.” It was after that, Itsuki set me up on a date at Disney land and he even made sure to get the pass so we wouldn’t have to wait in lines. The others set up everything else and even the best places to confess my love to Asa.

It was while those details were being decided, I talked to Asa about my date and Kareha was making herself all happy about us becoming a potential couple. It was after school and at the house Rin asked me “are you going to tell Asa about Artoria?’ I replied “if there is a good place for it to come up yes but since Asa left town for the grail war I will leave it out for now.” when I talked to Al about her first day of searching she replied “I found some possible information but when the Fanclubs were stopped from having formal meetings on campus. The teacher I hypnotized told me they found old Buddhist and Hindu texts but didn’t get a good look before they were taken by somebody. He was too unfamiliar and didn’t get a really good look before that.” I then asked Rin what she would be doing and the reply I got was “I am going to teach her a few martial arts moves then we will play at the batting cages and try out a dance game at the arcade.”

The next day, I worried myself so much between the weird two copies of Sakura and the date I had a hard time sleeping and ended up waking up late and being late to the date. As we waited and talked a bit, the other didn’t realize I could see and hear them but neither demon nor god magic used self enhancement. I could even tell my friends in their so-called disguises. But they I could tell Mayumi as she forced me onto the ride with Asa and I was thankful my self enhancement helped me hold her. It was the second ride when I had to call Al to help stop the devil and god princesses’ magical interference. It didn’t take long for Asa to figure out and try to change the plans as during fun on the go-carts my competitive side began to come out. Then after that we did photos and then had a late lunch. With that I figured the plan should be thrown out, but I still decided to try the Ferris wheel as the sun began to set. It was during that ride I began to look at Asa much like I did was Artoria and I could even tell Asa was just as much of the tomboy as my first love. 

It was during that ride; we nearly had a kiss but were interrupted by the ride stopping. After it stopped, I nearly went in for that kiss, but Asa said “it would be weird with everybody else watching. I then replied, “they have been watching all day.” But all I got in for that was a slap and Asa walked away. With that I knew following the plan wasn’t a good idea. Then when I got home, I could tell something was a little off with Rin, but I couldn’t be sure. But I did know I screwed up with Asa. Al then told me, “I still couldn’t find any cause of the two doppelgangers, but it is possible one of them got to Rin while I had to help you. But you did mess up by not kissing that girl right after you got off the ride.” I replied, “I know I should’ve, but it wouldn’t have been the same.”

The next day, I woke up late again due to worrying about how I messed up and the possibility of what they Sakura clones could have done to Rin. It was only a second, but I saw the lilac haired Sakura again but now she looked like the Sakura I first met in middle school. I heard her say “thank you sempai your love is making me stronger and it won’t be much longer.” It was after that she vanished. But I did have flashes in my mind of a woman with hair a shade lighter than the sakura clone and wondered if she could have been my birth mom. 

It wasn’t much longer Al told me, something is wrong with Rin she is bursting with divinities and might get worse soon. Rin was starting to say, “I should’ve saved Sakura when I had the chance. I should’ve brought her back.” But I said, “there was likely nothing you could’ve done in either case.” I just gave her a hug and then had to leave for my make-up date with Asa. I knew I had to leave Al and Primula to help me deal with Rin if she got any worse. 

At our date Kareha tried to upsell us on the big drink but I knew neither of us needed that much sugar. But it was as Asa got up, she passed out and I had to use my magic to catch her. When my potential love recovered, she was happy I caught her. Then after that I had to walk Asa home. When I got back, Al told me Rin didn’t have another attack, but a third divinity showed up and I can tell this one isn’t good. but before I could do anything about Rin, Asa called, and I went over to eat with Asa and her house while hoping Rin would be okay. It was over the next few day, the two of us had more fun date as I hoped Asa’s body would get much stronger. 

Then when I brought Asa over to the house, Rin with a crazed look attacked Asa and I tried as hard as I could but still was able to barely hold Rin back as Al came to my side and said “we need to use the chains on her fast.” It was as I chained up Rin Asa fainted and gave Rin the chance to get out of the house and I ran with Asa to the hospital. Al then said, “I will try and hold off Rin as long as I can but, in her state, I will need your help very soon.” I told Al “after I get Asa help I will contact you them teleport me after that.”

It was after that I ran to the hospital at my highest level of enhancement and called Asa’s mother Ama and then waited till she gave me the call clear and said to her “I have to deal with Rin now. her body is a battleground between three different gods. Can you please not let Asa know I did this.” She replied “okay Shirou save Rin and whatever else you need to do. But you will have to come back and talk to me when you save her.” 

With that I called Al for a teleport to the same park I clashed with Sia. Al said “Rin is close, but we won’t be able to defeat her the same way we stopped the god within Sia, but I know a way. You will have to reveal your feelings to her and open her secret garden that will be the best place we can free Rin. Through there we can enter Rin’s Mindspace and fight off the evil god.” 

We soon headed back to my house to find Primula and she said to me “Do you know how to help Rin?” I nodded in reply and said, “I am right about to.” With that I went into Rin’s darkened room and said to her “I really care about you.” With that Al replied, “her heart is open enough we can go in and fight.” I came in to see two copies of Rin one with her normal black hair and bikini and the other with blond hair and a leotard fighting off a tentacle covered goat like creature and the blond said “I am Ereshkigal and this is Ishtar if you can help get this thing out it would be very helpful.” The black-haired Rin then said “we made it easier for you to get inside here. Since you proved you could stop the yellow one.” I said “I have a weapon as a long black sword showed up in my hand. I then held it in one hand and with then other pulled it from its scabbard and in a split second slashed the creature seven times and then it was sucked into a gate to I wasn’t sure where. Eresh then asked me “where did it go?” I replied, “I think purgatory, but I am not sure.” Ishtar then said, “Rin should be okay but the only stop that monster will involve us staying within Rin a few months at least but we can explain it more later.”

With that I left Rin’s mind and then went back to the hospital to find Ama on a bench and she had me sit next to her and asked, “do you love my daughter?” I replied, “I think I do but I can’t be sure.” She replied to me “I am sure you will know soon just try to help her however you can.” With that I went to Asa’s room and held her hand until the drain from my battles let sleep take me. I was sure in my sleep I was sharing the power of Avalon inside me with Asa and in what seemed like a few hours she woke me up and I asked “are you feeling better?” she replied “surprisingly I feel better than I have felt in a long time.” I then told her “I would like to hold her hand as long as I could, but I have to see if how Rin and Primula are doing.” She replied to me “go be the hero like you always wanted to be.” 

But as soon as I stepped out of the room, Sakura herself or at least the copy in the black dress said “you got rid of the only other way I came up to stop the thing the wormy old man helped bring together so you have to stop it yourself. But by the way sempai my name is BB and if you live long enough, I will see you again soon.” I then asked, “what do I have to stop and where do I have to go?” but before I could get answer the Sakura copy named BB vanished and said “her name is little miss Kama and if you can stop her I will give you the location.” 

I then got a text with the place to learn it was awfully close to Neko’s store. After a quick teleport, I made it to the location and found the members of the three different Fanclubs around a shrine and on said shrine was sitting sakura but much more mature and an out that barely covered her and demon horns on her head. Al said “we need to use the trapezohedron and fast. That is a beast about to fully manifest.” I then summoned the box holding our ultimate weapon and opened it into a double-bladed sword to attack the Sakura copy known as Kama before she could even react. I just knew with every fiber of my being that being needed to die before it could destroy the city. I think BB or the counterforce or both gave me what I needed to kill the being known as Kama and knew I could learn more about what I did tomorrow.

It was after that, I made it to the house and barely said hi to Primula before telling Rin “tell our teacher I can’t make it today. I dealt with too much tonight and need some sleep. Later we can deal with old man Zouken.” It wasn’t much longer that I woke up in my bed and didn’t even remember making it there. I then asked Primula and she said “Rin carried you herself and then went to school. she told me to tell you to wait before getting the answers about the old man.” So I told the young homunculus to tell Rin “I am going to eat with Ama and Asa but I shouldn’t be too long.” 

At the hospital, I ate with the mother and daughter and learned Asa would be getting out early tomorrow due to her recovery. Ama asked me while the two of us were outside Asa’s room “did you have something to do with my daughter’s fast recovery?” I replied, “I just may have but don’t let Asa know.” She replied “I won’t but you will have to tell her yourself when you can. You will have to explain to her about the kind of magic you know.” 

I then went back to the house to see Rin and we talked as she explained “the two goddesses said they will share my body and see through my eyes while they spend the next few months fixing my mind. They said that creature did a lot of damage even in the short time it was in my mind. We do need to deal with Zouken soon and find out want happened to prevent something like this from happen again. But first I need you to tell me what you did so far.” I then explained to her what I knew about BB and the other being named Kama. But I didn’t know much about either being. Al told me that BB was likely a digital incarnation of Sakura from a different place and time. then she said the being we faced was a fusion between the remains of Sakura and two divinity spirits just a hair away from becoming an evil of humanity. It was after that we made it into Zouken’s house to learn what he did to Sakura and he helped a group of Fanclub members that called themselves the anti-Emiya alliance. Zouken left japan to carry out his research elsewhere after he discovered the thing he helped make was beyond his control.   
It was after that I prepared to go with make my final choice and prepare to see BB again.

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will get into the close the Asa arc with a very different miracle and many other different reveals and more twists 
> 
> But first Kyonko will learn more about what happened in the past and yuuya will battle more through Xyz dimension 
> 
> For updates 
> 
> Week of 11/29/20 Reluctant duel princess  
> Week of 12/6/20 fate shuffled next to last chapter  
> Week of 12/13/20 Reluctant duel princess  
> Week of 12/20/20 fate shuffled final chapter   
> Week of 12/27/20 Reluctant duel princess
> 
> dates subject to change  
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
> facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
> twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
> tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/


	8. Fate Shuffled chapter 8 love and miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will start this with filler to set up some fate verse stuff   
> As well as have the first lemon scene in the story [the next will have at least 2 ]   
> I will also add other crossover elements to conclude this chapter   
> I am going with the fate anime route Shirou and saying Rin helped connect him with Saber no sex

Shirou pov 

After I made it home, I feel asleep and then prepared to talk to the Asa in the morning. But before I could I found the god and devil kings in my living room. Rin told me as soon as I saw her “you need to explain completely what happened. I explained what the two goddesses told me but even they don’t know everything you did.” I then spent a long while explaining everything that happened including all the concepts like foreigners and beasts and how I was sure Zouken Matou/ Makiri cause both the problem with Kama nearly destroying the city or even the human world and BB that could have caused the death of Rin and Sia. The two kings responded by placing a bounty on the ancient man for anybody to claim so he could be punished properly. 

It was after that, I called Asa and said, “I need to talk to you in the park.” It was a little later the two of us met at sun set. The two of made promises to each other for love and we both agreed to become boyfriend and girlfriend with my personal promise to never let her leave or die before I did. It was after that we kissed and embraced, and both hoped for each other’s futures. 

The next day while walking to school, I was telepathically talking to Al and she said to me “you are going to have to explain to that girl about your magic soon and how it is different from the style of magic gods and devils use.” I was about to reply but Asa got me first with a surprise slap to the back. On the way the other boys tried to give me their own slaps but for them I was ready and made my back to hard for them to slap without getting hurt. It was during class the teacher got onto me for waving at Asa but I came back at her by going over the Eizbern homunculus process but only got assigned a paper on the subject. 

It was after class Mayumi tried to get me to do my confession again, but I said, “why do you need to see mine to Asa when I could just confess to you?” that made her blush like crazy and run away. Then Itsuki tried to take the rest of the girls before and earned a punch for not including Mayumi. After school Sia tried to get me to walk home with her and greet her sister but I had to help Rin get her house set up again with Asa considering moving into my place. It was later that day Rin and I looked over her house for planned repairs and then Asa looked around my house for rooms and saw the room that joined mine then decided “I will take this one. But did you have any other people living here before Rin and Primula moved in?” I replied “I had a few quests over during the time while your mom and you were gone. Did she ever tell you why you left the city?” I remember Al would be hiding until Asa was okay with magic. Asa then replied with “mom never told me why but just said we had to leave Fuyuki for a few days.” With that I was sure there was something special about Asa’s mother but couldn’t put it down.

It wasn’t long after that, we had party to welcome Asa to my place and both of the god sister tried to hit on me. that was until Primula helped stop them. During Asa’s move in, Mayumi and a few others came over to help me with her stuff and they got a picture of us getting close. We then began to settle into Asa living at my place. 

After the others left us alone Rin left a note that said, “you two can be as loud as you want.” Asa then said, “I want to be with you body and soul.” She then said to me “I have never been with another guy and I then replied, “I have never been with another girl either.” Asa then laid on bed and said, “feel free to do as needed.” It was at that moment Al then loaded my brain with the sexual experience of other versions of myself and that gave me knowledge of what to do with my lover. When I quickly went through the memories and tried to figure how much I needed for now, I noticed I had sex with Al in what seemed like a cockpit and then a temple and wondered if Al wanted me to see either of those moment or not. It was after that I quickly stored the memories decided which ones I need more now. once I did my lover gave me the choice of what to take off first.  
======================== lemon start ===============================  
I started by undoing her uniform shirt and then noticed her bust was bigger that both Rin and Sakura but not as large as Nerine’s. I then began to play with her nipples a bit before taking her top off and bra off. Next, I went for her skirt and then the panties while using my other hand to finger my lover a bit and heard a light moan. What I didn’t notice was at the same time Asa was trying to get my uniform off as way and grabbed my ever-hardening dick.   
She then said to me “put it inside me, I want to feel all of you.” With that I listened and felt her membrane rip a little and then I pushed her down to the bed and pumped into her until I released and after that helped her clean up.

======================lemon end =====================================

it was long after we finished she passed out but and before I could pass out myself I noticed her breathing wasn’t right and I then hurried and got her redressed and took Asa to the hospital.

I then rushed her to the hospital and the doctors just said she was worst then before, and I knew this wasn’t something normal. It was after that I called on Al and my grimoire said “I know what is wrong with your lover. She is similar to that Rimu but much more complicated.” I then replied, “how complicated?” Al replied, “she has both the magical core that god and devil have along with a highly degraded magical circuit system.” with that I knew I needed to talk to Ama for answers. To my luck Asa’s mother showed up and I said to her with Al next to me “we know mostly what is wrong with Asa, but you need to tell us about you and your husband.” 

Once we sat down, the blond woman then asked me about the project that birthed Nerine and Primula and after revealing her ears I knew she was the first subject and was supposed to have died. Ama then revealed she joined the project due to having no family in the world of demons and that the result of the first test flung her to the human world. I replied to that part “I figured that due to the dimensional space becoming unstable enough to start the gate.” She then said “I wondered the human world hurt for a little while until I met Dan Shigure and he helped nurse me to health and gave me a place to belong and even help my magic control problem. We lived peacefully together until the fourth holy grail. That is when he died.” 

I then found that that moment to ask her “so was Dan was a magus right. Did you know anything about his family line?” she replied “all I ever knew was his mother raised him alone after being shunned for getting pregnant during the second world war by a foreigner. Dan’s mother just left enough magical notes to help solve my problem and Asa’s didn’t start to manifest till after his death.” I then asked, “how did Dan die?” Ama replied in tears “he died saving the two of us from a servant to figured out that Asa produced a vast amount of magical energy. He died saving the two of us and erased Asa’s memories of the event.” Then she stopped and said “I remember around that time see a woman walking with a child that had to be around the same age as Asa. The boy had hair around the same shade as yours and the mother had exceptionally light purple hair that was almost grey.” I then asked, “did you get her name?” Ama replied “I was busy and trying to escape with Asa and didn’t get the chance to ask.” 

Al out and then said “there are two options to save her life. the first is the easiest and the safest, Asa must embrace her devil core and then release her magic. The second is much more dangerous and I am not sure if she could survive in current condition, I would have to painfully rebuild her magic circuits from scratch and connect her to an outside source to drain off the extra magic.” Ama said “try to do what you can and convince my daughter if you can.” 

I then tried my best to convince my lover to tap her core and give up her humanity, but she could not be convinced. Asa wanted to remain human no matter what, but I was able to at drain off some of her extra mana even if that couldn’t be a permanent solution. It was after she recovered from her coughing fit, I rested a little in the waiting room until Rin, Primula and Kareha came to check on Asa and I lied to Primula and Kareha, but I couldn’t lie to Rin. I talked to the blond girl as she left and Kareha said “there is way you can save Asa.” Rin then called after that and asked, “how bad really is Asa?” I replied, “like Primula but even worse, Asa is the worst case for mixed blood between devils and humans as in Ama is subject one.” Rin just replied, “I trust you can find a way.” It was after that I talked to Al and asked about the state I reached in the battle with Kirei and Gilgamesh but Al just replied with “I can’t tell you much about that state besides the fact an outside source was giving you power.” 

As I spent the day helping Asa and watching her recover a little and get worse, I knew I was going to need to see if that power had no combat uses and could save Asa. But I kept thinking of ways to save her to force her to use magic. But I kept waiting for her and thinking as of the days kept passing things kept getting worse for my lover. Then when the exhaustion took me, I passed out and found Asa’s bed free of her and knew I had find a solution and soon. 

I then tried to chase through the city, and I had to just hope she didn’t make it very far. At the same time, I called and texted the others to tell them to be on the lock out for Asa. But I searched and searched to not find her until I remembered Asa talking about the overlook we kissed at. I then caught her and tried to come up with a way to force her to tap her core and give up her humanity. i then made a blade out of magic and prepared to use it to slash my waist and force her to heal me as I said, “I love you Asa and will do anything for both of us to live.” But before I could cut myself, I heard my own voice saying to me “there is no need to push yourself so far. But I guess you had to wake me up. don’t worry my other self I won’t let her die or force her into a position she doesn’t want to reach.” Out of my back then came three wings of light that pulled Asa toward me and wrapped around her. It seems the person within me completely repaired Asa’s magic circuits to a functional state and then did the ritual to summon a servant randomly. 

I then regained control of my body to a very androgynous figure in a red either school uniform or military uniform catch Asa. I then scanned my lover’s body to see a fully functional magic circuitry connected to her devil magical core. She then woke up to see the person holding her and said, “you’re not Shirou, who are you?” I then told the servant “you can reveal your name I helped summon you and connect you to my lover. Please reveal your name, class and gender.” The servant then said, “archer class, Nobukatsu Oda and my gender is male.” Asa then asked, “what’s going on and which Nobukatsu are you the son or the younger brother of Nobunaga.” I then said, “I repaired your magical circuits so you can use your magic while still remaining human, then I summoned Nobukatsu here to drain your excess mana, so you won’t have to use magic if you don’t want to.” Then Nobukatsu said “there is a mark on your hand that connects us, and I am the younger brother.” I then asked the young male servant “was Nobunaga male or female?” he replied, “big sister was a girl but Seimei helped her look male and even grow a penis to have children.” 

After that, the three of us went back to the hospital to formally check Asa out. But the doctor made her stay till the morning for observation. After that, I took Nobukatsu home and I told Asa “the two of us will talk and I will get some sleep until the doctor decides to let you out formally. After the morning, I found the servant in my dojo practicing with a kendo stick and explained the situation to him and he told me his wish to give his sister a better life. then not long after that Asa formally came home with us and the devil and god kings came over with Ama. 

At that time, the devil explained to the kings how she was their missing test subject and how Asa was her daughter. Then the god king said to the devil king “I won the bet Shirou’s power comes from a god.” I then had to ask him “which god makes wings of light?” he replied “a goddess worshipped on a far-off planet known as Jurai named Tsunami. She is said to bless their ships with wings much like yours. But there is an issue with you becoming god king and that is likely use of your wings will put you under a different kingdom. So, I can’t retire but you can choice one of my daughters to marry and your child could take over for me.” 

Three weeks later, Primula and Kikyou formally started school with the rest of us and I also found out that Asa was pregnant with my child. She decided to finish high school still then take off the next year help raise our child then start college with me when I finish high school. the king of god also pointed me to the Misaki shrine to learn more about the goddess I was connected to and likely my birth family I knew my mother likely died but I could maybe have other family linked to the shrine. When I had time to travel there. I mostly figured that would be until the next school break when I formally could look more into our child’s extended family. I also knew I would have to deal with the chances of Zouken and BB returning so had to be prepared. So, I knew my journey into fatherhood and likely marriage soon would be full of many hurdles and other girls that still wanted to be with me. 

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will get into shuffle memories content mixed with my own story as Shirou will need to deal with BB coming back and learn about his true family 
> 
> But first the sisters will take on the forces of academia on their own fronts
> 
> For updates 
> 
> Week of 12/13/20 Reluctant duel princess  
> Week of 12/20/20 fate shuffled final chapter   
> Week of 12/27/20 Reluctant duel princess  
> Week of 1/3/21 lost in the lostbelts   
> Week of 1/10/21 Reluctant duel princess  
> dates subject to change  
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
> facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
> twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
> tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/


	9. Fate Shuffled chapter 9 – final clashes on the big island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will close up the BB side of the story and set up for the final wedding and Shirou’s family side of the story 
> 
> this story will touch on a little of shuffle memories and then get into a story close to a fate grand order summer event and have the girls compete for a prize that only BB herself can give 
> 
> servant guide   
> Asa- archer -Nobukatsu   
> Shirou – archer – Jeanne / assassin – Ushiwakamaru   
> Rin – rider– Odysseus  
> Kareha- lancer – karna  
> Sia –– saber- Siegfried   
> Kikyou- saber - Sigurd  
> Mayumi – assassin izo   
> Nerine – berserker – Kintoki  
> Primula – caster – Sieg   
> Itsuki – saber- Medb   
> Since Sia and Kikyou are twins I gave them two servants that come from the same legend

Shirou pov 

With winter break in full effect, the two kings decided to take all of us Hawaii. I was having to learn to cook foods both digestible and that had the proper nutritional value for our growing children within her. The plan was the two of us having our wedding and likely meeting my birth family at the Misaki shrine. The two kings mostly knew tsunami had a connection to the shrine and the fact gods and devils needs special permission to enter. They mostly guessed it was due to a field like the ones I made but with a much stronger source that Ryuudou Temple or set up differently that the temple. All I really knew is the kings would foot the bill if I could learn why they couldn’t enter and why it was so strong, but we would do that after the new year. Due to most shrines being too busy for the new year. For the girls working at the shrine, the only one that really could be Asa and she was even borderline.

When we did get to our destination after a long trip, the tv’s at the airport all turned to the same channel and the familiar Sakura look a like known as BB took over them all but this time, she has on a yellow jacket with a white bikini top under it and the same color yellow turned around hat on her head and said “this is BB and it is time for Shirou Sempai and all his friends to play my game.” I then asked the screen “what kind of game?” she replied, “before it starts let’s set the area.” After the being said that, the ground began to shake and then she said “for this game all the islands of Hawaii will be one and the only way to undo it is to win my game. A holy grail war of doujinshi. Each of you will be paired with at least one servant and have to create a winning doujinshi in seven days while competing with a servant and the losers will be turned into pigs unless the winner of the battle defeats little old me.” 

After that she cut us off and we each got text messages with mine saying “since you so much magic after what you did to save your lover you can summon and support two servants. But there will be over a hundred servants to compete with in this event some have masters, and some don’t, but they only get their wish if they have a master. If you wish you don’t have to get rid of your servants after this war is done. also, one of the masters will be like you but from the future and could somebody yet to be born in this time.” then as soon as I looked up two female servants appeared next to me and each of the girls besides Asa got their own servant. Asa had Nobukatsu in his own swimsuit with a hoodie over it. Then BB texted me again and said “each of you have keys to a room at different hotels now prepare for your battle of doujinshi. Now get into your swimsuits and begin.”

What that I talked to the girls and said “we should listen to BB for now and try and figure things out. It is likely our servants will know what to do and help us any way they can.” With that, I parted and headed to the hotel with my two servant and said to them “once we get inside you can tell me who you two are.” While walking, I noticed one of my two servants looked like Artoria but slightly different. Once we did make it to the room, I said to the two girls, “now who are you and what are your classes.” As I looked them over, I saw one of the two was a girl with long black hair and a bun on the side of her hair then she said to me “I am Ushiwakamaru the younger version of Minamoto no Yoshitsune class assassin.” I then looked at the other girl to see a busty blond with a long black braided ponytail and a two-piece black bikini she then said, “I am Jeanne D’arc or Joan of arc class archer.” I then called Al and said “teleport to me I need help.

When Al arrived, she says the two girls by my side and said, “I thought you didn’t want a harem.” I replied, “I didn’t have a choice BB gave me and all the girls but Asa their own servants and she is making us create our own doujinshi comics.” Al then replied, “I can create normal books with ease and comics are even easier.” I then asked, “what about the art?” then the two girls said, “we can do the art as long as you do the dialog.” Then Al said “one of your incarnations was a manga artist that wrote his own work so I can give you the data and help with the art. But I have the feeling there is more to this thing than we think. This place we are in feels like battle we fought in the past, but I can’t think of it. It is like BB stole some of my pages when I arrived here.” 

It was after that, I set up a meeting place with the girls as BB sent a text with the location of the event and each of our tables. It was at our meeting place; we each introduced our servants. On me introducing my servants, Nerine said “wasn’t Ushiwakamaru a boy?” but Rin said, “there are many heroes history remembers as the wrong gender.” 

Then Nobukatsu said “Nobunaga was really a girl but had wizards change her gender during court, she would go back after a while, but it worked well enough for her to father a child.” It was after that, Itsuki texted and said, “he found a servant to help him get his harem wish.” Then came Asa and she introduced Nobukatsu formally. Then came Rin and her servant was a man that almost looked like a sentai hero with an open chest plate that revealed himself as rider Odysseus. Then Kareha revealed her servant as a man with both white skin and white hair with a black hooded coat and he revealed himself as lancer karna. The twins Sia and Kikyou revealed their servants as Siegfried and Sigurd and both sabers but with the knowledge of European history lacking, I revealed the two likely came from the same legendary person. As people Siegfried looked wilder with long hair and Sigurd looked more refined and have glasses and short hair. Then Mayumi revealed her servant as a wild looking man that was clearly a samurai and revealed himself as Izo Okada and an assassin class. Then Nerine revealed her servant as a wild looking blond man with many weapons that reveal himself as berserker Kintoki Sakata. Then finally Primula revealed her servant as a plan looking young man that revealed his class as caster and name as Sieg and then the homunculus girl revealed her servant was similar to her but a Yggdmillennia/ Musik style homunculus that gained fame by save the world in a holy grail war. He revealed he gained his name from the heart of Siegfried. 

With that we split up our time between fun at the beach and doing our doujins until BB made her help use deal with a servant that randomly attacked a few others. After a hard fight we scared the armor servant off but around her I felt the Avalon within me react and wondered who she could really be. It was long after that, my servants and I seemed to get a good pattern down while the other girls struggled and soon Asa joined my team while the others figured formed their own teams. The problems came when the armored female servant caused another problem and a girl with hair about the same shade as mine helped fight her off it broke our flows of work and when the time came, we didn’t sell enough books. 

At that moment, we all returned to the first day after our meeting. Then BB told us via text “you will go through these time loops until one of you or the girl sempai. Little miss Ritsuka Fumimaru. I then began to think about the girl as we went through two more loops. Then after another three loops we decided to meet up with the girl and learn who she was and found out she was an orphan that joined up with the Chaldea Security Organization when they were looking for people with magical potential. It took another loop before we learned the young woman didn’t know about what the demon or god or mix raced girls were just her mother wasn’t completely human. After that we figured out Ritsuka was likely Asa’s and my daughter from a timeline in which Asa barely lived long enough to give birth. The red head then told us she was starting to think BB was causing time loops to build up power but one of us would need to stop the front runner’s of Medb and Itsuki to find out. 

After we lost again against Itsuki and Medb we went through another loop and knew we had to stop him and learn who the armored girl was before being able to escape the time loops. It took using the girls and my servants with the help of the girl that was is likely my daughter. We defeated Medb and erased her from future loops. It was after that, I talked to Al and she said to me “this version of Ritsuka was likely born in a timeline in where you cross the line and became Emiya alter. I don’t know all what could trigger it but the having a friend and family base will save you from that fate.” 

With that goal done are next was to learn who the armored woman was and why she was killing the two seemingly innocent girls she called foreigners. I just knew she was likely connected to Avalon but couldn’t be sure. But Ritsuka suggested to us it and Nobunaga to help stop her and force the woman to reveal she was a version of Artoria from an alternate timeline. It was after that we had what we needed to win the convention. Then with that we knew we needed to face off with BB at a set location. But in the battle, Nobukatsu was lost but revealed his noble Phantasm to summon Nobunaga in his place in a perfect form to bring down a BB that fused herself with two divinities and one being an evil god. 

Once we removed the evil god part of BB, she revealed to me “I did all this to prevent you from going down the road to becoming the man called Emiya alter. The final trigger that would lead you down that path was a cult leader that would force you down the road to ultimate hell. That woman’s name is Kiara Sessyoin, and she is here and about to become a beast one even worse than the Kama you prevented from blooming.” She then said to fully stop Kiara, I needed to defeat the four shards of herself left behind and that would cause prevent the evil nun from blooming into a beast that could wipe out all of mankind. Then she said “this time loop was twofold; one prevents me from going down a path that would leave my daughter an orphan and two to prevent her going down a much worst path that could still happen. 

BB then said to stop Kiara fully, the girls needed to team up against the four pillars at the same time while I used my Tetrahedron to on Kiara. With that BB finally let both my party and Ritsuka out of the loop to return home and revealed “your father and grandfather are at the shrine. But I won’t spoil all of the secrets you will find out there.”

Chapter end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be next week and conclude to the story with the full reveals to Shirou of the harem ending with at least two lemons explaining even more of Shirou’s next path 
> 
> then after that I will set up for the next story 
> 
> for updates 
> 
> Week of 12/27/20 fate shuffled final chapter   
> Week of 1/3/21 lost in the lostbelts   
> Week of 1/10/21 Reluctant duel princess  
> Week of 1/17/21 lost in the lostbelts  
> Week of 1/24/21 Reluctant duel princess  
> dates subject to change  
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
> facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
> twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
> tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/


	10. fate shuffled final chapter [10]- family secrets and weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this will formally conclude the series and lead into the next series 
> 
> I will do two lemon scenes but won’t say who they are for, but neither is for Asa   
> I will have Shirou formally go to the Misaki shrine and meet his family   
> I will also set up the return of Ryoko and Ayeka but won’t get into more expanded lore

Shirou pov 

It took the needed extra week to fully recover from the time loop we were trapped in and all the girls kept their servant, but most preserved the needed magic by keeping them in spirit form except for Asa who had to keep Nobunaga in physical form due to the amount of magic she needed to let off. Asa servant would shift between forms different versions of Nobunaga as they wished to. It seems Itsuki and devil and god kings didn’t remember the time loop and that was likely for the best. I didn’t keep Jeanne or Ushiwakamaru but passed their contracts on to my daughter. 

After Asa and I recovered, we headed to the shrine and on meeting the old shrine keeper he looked and me and said “Tenchi you are alive but what of your mother.” I replied to him “sorry I don’t remember what anything of my life as Tenchi or know what happened to my mother just she liked died in the fire and did protecting me. can I ask who you are, and you show me your real face?” he looked at me strangely and said, “your eyes are really good, my image inducer fools pretty much anybody that doesn’t already know I stopped aging long ago.” The Asa said “what do you mean that isn’t his real face? Shirou he looks like a normal old man to me.” I replied to my fiancé “I didn’t know he wasn’t showing his real face, but I smelled something funny and bluffed.” The old man then said to me “so after the fire you have been known as Shirou. Can you tell me who the young lady you are with is?” I replied “we can talk about everything in your office. There are quite a few details to work out.” 

Once inside, the old man revealed his true face and looked only about ten years older than I was now but told me his real age was a little over seven hundred and he was both my mother’s father and my father great grandfather not long after he made it to earth. After that he revealed his mother was born on earth, but I am not sure what age she was born or how old she is. But my father is the emperor of another planet called Jurai. I started one line of the family with a woman I saved named Kasumi. Then he revealed his former name was Yosho Misaki Jurai but changed that to Katsuhito Masaki not long after my second marriage. But I never married after that and just helped my family line until your material grandmother found me again and we had your mother. 

It was after that I explained my story and how I was adopted, what really caused the death of my mother and how I had to stop another conflagration to happen. Then I told him how I met to the daughters of the kings of demons and gods and how Asa and I came to become a couple. That lead to me asking about the barrier keeps gods and devils out of the shrine him telling me of the cause. I would have to free and contain a demon woman that came along with him to release the barrier. Before I did that, I knew I would need at least Al and Nobunaga to do so, then decided to ask about my father and if I had any other brothers of sisters. My grandfather replied to me your father is around “one hundred and twenty and works as an Architect in the city. you have a sister that is about sixty years older than you that works as a starship designer but lives off planet.” I then asked “you mentioned your first wife and that you reconnected to have my mom. Is she also from Jurai?” he replied, “no she is from another world that worships the religion of the three goddesses.” With that I then asked “is one of those three goddesses Tsunami? If so, that is what lead me here.” As he replied yes and said, “Tsunami is the only of the three whose name is known, and she is the patron goddess and founder of Jurai.” I then mentioned how the king of the gods heard her name and then told him how I have a connection to her. The old man said “the only problem is the goddesses haven’t shown themselves in a very long time and the most recent one was Tsunami before I left for earth. But give me about a month to gather the family and re-add you to the Misaki family and in that time, you could figure out how to tame Ryoko.”

It was the next day, I went back to Fuyuki to get extra backup and with the barrier I couldn’t bring my big guns of the devil and god princesses, but I could bring a half breed girl and a girl hosting two goddesses. When I talked to Rin and mentioned what we would be going up against she said, “I can support my servant in battle, but I am not sure how he will do against a space demon girl and Mayumi’s servant is specialized against humans.” I replied, “Nobunaga may help and if that doesn’t help, I have a few specialized swords.” Rin then said, “the other issue is without an active grail you are going to need to help provide extra mana and since you saved Asa you are a wellspring and the stuff, I cleaned off your sheets is super potent.” I then asked, “do you need me to make a connection with the two of you like it did with Saber?” but Rin said, “that won’t work the connection will have to be more intimate.” Knowing what she was say I replied, “I will ask Asa and send Primula over Nerine’s house.”

When I talked to Asa she said “since your grandfather said he had at least two wives and your great grandfather has at least two. I don’t mind sharing you with friend and I have the feeling you may have a few fiancés in the wings. “ I just dreaded that and prepared to hook up with the two girls. After getting back to the house, Rin decided Mayumi would go first and I wasn’t sure if Rin wasn’t sure how it would be or just didn’t want to go first. 

It wasn’t long we both went to my room and I started to strip her and said, “you aren’t that flat.”   
======================================Lemon start ===================================

It was after that, I started to strip her and said, “they seem to get a little bigger when I am nervous.” I then licked each nipple and finished stripping her and after that pulled down my pants. After that the odd-eyed girl pushed me down and lowered herself on my hard dick and then we both pumped until I filled her up and she came at the same time. then she said “Rin is waiting for you in the bathroom. Don’t worry she gave me birth control just in case.”  
======================= lemon end ==================================================

it was after that I dressed and made it to the bathroom to see Rin in a towel.   
=====================================Lemon start ==================================

Rin started by dropped her towel and coming over to me and pulled down my pants to reveal my mostly flaccid but starting to get hard again dick. She then used some soap to wash my dick and at the same time jack it off. It wasn’t long till I was rock hard, and she braced herself against the wall and waited for me to penetrate her. I soon did and she seemed to react in the same levels of pleasure and pain Mayumi did but seemed to react with less pain and began to think this level of pain wasn’t as much to a magus that a half breed. It wasn’t much longer we both came at the same time and the connection was made.   
\---------------------------------------- lemon end =================================================  
It wasn’t long after that, Rin perked up and made sure all three of us got picked up by a car that would take us to the shrine saying before we left all tired “we can sleep in the car.” We pretty much did as the devil driver was good enough that we could, but the car also helped. After that, my grandfather led us to the shrine and said to me “your older sister and father will be here later today. Also, Ryoko gave a lot of trouble seven hundred years ago so I wish you luck.” With that I summoned Al and then told Rin and Mayumi, “I will explain things after this fight.” We then went to the shrine; I scanned the sword that held my name, and it didn’t me long to discover the steel blade was just for decoration. But the hilt was along the lines of Ea but seemed to be mine now. after that, I told Al we are going to need a strong field to make sure Ryoko doesn’t escape and cause any damage. 

After that, we entered the core of the shrine to find a mummy and soon woke up and to grab at my leg and seemed to find something I missed during clean up. the female mummy then brought it to her mouth and seemed to instantly revive to a woman with long silver hair. But before she could attack me, I summoned the chains of heaven to tied her up but didn’t seem to work at well. but after checking the gems on the blade I discovered they were divine enough to raise her divinity. The former mummy calmed down a bit, I asked her “would you calm down and live-in peace if I give you three meals a day and a place to live?” she replied, “throw in booze and we have a deal.” I said, “I have friends willing to share.” She then said, “you have a deal.” 

It wasn’t long that I set up Ryoko to be drinking buddies with the king of gods, since both seemed to be the Same level of hardcore drinker. Then later that day and Asa and I returned to the shrine to meet father and sister. My father used made himself appear to me middle aged but revealed he really looked a little older than me while my sister looked about the same age and has gray hair. My father worked on earth but would do jobs off world if need be while my sister liked Asa but said “you already have a fiancé that was chosen before you disappeared. But since your current fiancé is with child you won’t have do anything until you are formally announced to be the crown prince.” I then asked, “what do you mean, I am the crown prince?” she replied, “as of now since grandpa can’t leave earth and you being his only living direct male heir, you would have to take the crown in the event of our great grandfather’s death or choice give up the throne willingly.” I then asked my sister “do I get to meet my arranged fiancé?” she replied “Kiyone will be here is three more days along with her adopted mother.” After that, she commended me on how I tamed Ryoko and then gave me a long-range communication device to get a hold of her if there are any other problems. 

It was a few days later, that problem came with my great aunt coming to earth to hunt Ryoko. But want she didn’t know was I could shoot down her spaceship and bring both Ayeka and her sister Sasami to live in my house. then after that I called my sister and then got Ayeka to calm down and after the two girls spent a few days getting caught up with the last seven hundred years they missed in suspended animation, Ayeka who was physically eighteen and Sasami who was physically fifteen were forced by their grandmother to attend school with me. with their grandmother came their adopted aunt and my fiancé that was picked before I ended up in Fuyuki. 

After the month came and went Asa and I were married and a few months after that we have twin daughters but after all the set up for my future Asa, Rin, Sia and I would complete our post high school educations at the galaxy police academy with more secondary courses for us afterwards. it was settled that Kiyone, Rin and Sia would become my wives later. I was allowed be bounty hunter that would collect on high value criminals for the galaxy police until a time came that would be needed to take the crown. 

Story end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this story done, I will be picking off from where the war on geminar story ends with Mayuka returning to earth only to learn the lostbelts hit and having to aid her sister in saving the world. I do have plans to use plans to use Yuzuha in one of the later lostbelts which I will reveal later on. In fgo game news, I managed to get benienma to np3, along with a number of other servants to higher np levels of other servants I have and da vinci caster in the gssr.  
> For updates 
> 
> Week of 1/3/21 lost in the lostbelts   
> Week of 1/10/21 Reluctant duel princess  
> Week of 1/17/21 lost in the lostbelts  
> Week of 1/24/21 Reluctant duel princess  
> Week of 1/31/21 lost in the lostbelts
> 
> dates subject to change  
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
> facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
> twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
> tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> As i said, this is mostly a preview chapter will the main story going to start after i catch up with shirou muyo hearts. Likely after i finish the war on geminar or watch up on lost belt story or even after ova 5 content. For now i can’t be sure
> 
> But this week izuku and her class with watch the hero rankings and see Endevour and Hawks battle the high end Nomu and after that try and give Shoto the healing he might need. 
> 
> For updates 
> 
> week of 4/12/20 Shirou muyo hearts final chapter of gxp arc  
> week of 4/19/20 fox daughter academia  
> week of 4/26/20 Shirou muyo hearts first chapter of ova series 4 arc  
> Week of 5/3/20 Reluctant Duel princess  
> Week of 5/10/20 Shirou muyo hearts finale of ova 4 arc
> 
> dates subject to change  
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous
> 
> facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319
> 
> twitter https://twitter.com/michelous
> 
> tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/
> 
> youtube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g


End file.
